Zero-configuration networking automatically creates a usable computer network between networked devices (e.g., computers, printers, peripherals, etc.) based on the Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Zero-configuration networking includes service discovery, address assignment and hostname resolution. The networked devices can be automatically connected using multicast Domain Name Systems (mDNS) over wide area networks.
A Service Discovery Gateway (SDG) can listen, process and response to each incoming mDNS Query request message from the networked devices. One-to-one mDNS Query response can operate in similar fashion to unicast application, even when Query response is a link-local mDNS packet. The networked devices promiscuously listen mDNS Announcements (the response to the query from the SDG) and send a Query message with “Known Answer” to check new source in local domain. Redundant mDNS Query response message consisting of the same or different service records can significantly degrade SDG performance in large-scale networks. Moreover, duplicate mDNS Query response messages may impact LAN/WLAN network bandwidth and network device performance for the service pointer queries.